


Time Alone Doesn't Heal Wounds

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Star Trek into Darkness missing scene, fight and make up, mention of death wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones needed something other than time to heal the wounds. Against all odds, they always come back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone Doesn't Heal Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torchwood1701 (lovethecoat51)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/gifts).



> I had too much feels for [one deleted scene](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/78295426873/) from Star Trek into Darkness so this happened. I'm so sorry.  
> Originally posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/78087550974/).

"I’d rather  _die_ , okay?  _That’s_  why.” Jim yelled after Leonard pushed him to tell him what’s wrong.

Leonard could hear his own heart start pounding.

"You are not saying that." Leonard felt like Jim just stabbed him in the gut.

"Yes, I am. He killed Pike, he killed so many people. And I’m here, alive, because of him. It kills me everyday. It pains me to  _breathe_.” Jim was furious.

Leonard could  _not_  believe this.

"So you’re saying that I should’ve let you die." He blankly stated.

Jim was silent. His face went from angry to desperate.

"No, that’s not what I meant. Bones…" Jim tried.

"Yes, you’re saying that I shouldn’t have brought you back. That I was selfish, I wasn't considerate." Leonard sounded almost calm.

"No, no,  _no_.  _I_  am the selfish one. I didn’t mean it that way.” Jim reached for Leonard’s hand.

Leonard took a step back. “Jim, I understand.”

"What? No, you—"

"I understand why you’d feel that way. I guess it’s time for us to take a break. We need to talk about this with someone who weren't involved."

Leonard looked distant. Jim was fidgeting, but he stood there when Leonard started packing his overnight bag.

"I’ll see you later. Be sure to talk to someone, okay?" And then he walked out of the door.

 

 

For the few months after that argument, they only saw each other at official meetings. Jim tried to find out where Leonard was staying and realized that he was probably staying in Georgia. Jim didn't want to cross that line, so he stopped the search.

For the first time since they met, Jim knew what it’s like to be “everyone else” to Leonard.

And he didn't like it.

But he knew what he had to do to be “Jim” again.

He made an appointment with his old therapist. And he called Sam.

 

 

At the memorial ceremony, when Jim looked into Leonard’s eyes, he knew he’s  _Jim_  again.

At the memorial ceremony, when Leonard looked into Jim’s eyes, he knew he’s  _Bones_  again.

It’s Jim and Bones against the universe, again.


End file.
